


Forced Relaxation

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Plug, Bondage, M/M, PWP, toy use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Gladio just wants Ignis to relax, even if he has to force him.Set pre-game.





	Forced Relaxation

"At least try to relax, okay? I'll be there after dinner with dad."

"I'll see you then, love." 

Gladio hoped he listened. Ignis operated at a constant stress, always calm, always composed. Until they were alone, at least. The shield made a mental note to pick up a bottle of wine to go with the cheesecake Ignis had picked up for their dessert.

He opted for time rather than wine, as dinner with his family ran late. He opened the door, and saw his lover, not quite relaxing as he hoped. Ignis stood, shower dampened hair over his forehead, clad in a loose cotton v-neck t-shirt and silken pajama pants. Gladio watched as he forked a bite of salad into his mouth. Ignis held a report in his free hand, and his phone in the crook of his shoulder.

"Yes, I believe this should be addressed at the next-yes. Yes, sir." Ignis sat the fork down, and wiggled his fingers to wave a quick greeting to his lover. He took his phone in hand, and walked to Gladio. 

Gladio made a face that could only be described as the manifestation of 'you are in -so- much trouble' before Ignis stood on his tip toes to kiss his cheek. 

"Yes sir, I shall make note of it." 

The shield leaned over, wrapped an arm around Ignis' waist, and lifted him over his shoulder. Ignis kicked his legs to maintain his balance as Gladio carried him to the bedroom, while he still continued his conversation. 

"Of course sir. Will that be all? Yes, you as well, sir." 

Gladio waited until he felt Ignis thump him on the back to speak. 

"Gladio! While I was on the phone, honestly?!" 

"You shouldn't have -been- on the phone, baby. I asked you to relax."

"Reading reports -is- relaxing to me!" 

"Uh-huh, and standing in your kitchen, taking two bites of a salad? That count as dinner? I'm telling Noct you're not getting proper nutrition." 

Ignis kicked his legs again, and was rewarded with a slight smack to his rear for it. 

"You had better not!"

Gladio dropped Ignis onto the side of the bed. 

"Fine. Then you have to relax." 

"Did you have something specific in mind?" Ignis scooted back to sit his phone, and report on the night stand. He removed his glasses, and sat them in their opened case. 

"Hmm. Maybe I do. Take your shirt off." 

He did, as Gladio watched, and saw the lithe muscles he had watched develop over the years. 

"Okay. Lie down for me." 

"You look woefully dressed for me to be on my back already."

"Heh. Be happy I didn't put you on your stomach."

Gladio searched through the nightstand for what he knew was there. A pair of thick leather cuffs. He pulled them out, and held his hand out. 

"Am I to be punished then?" 

"Yep." Ignis held his hand out. Gladio took his wrist, and clasped one of the cuffs around it. He pulled Ignis' arm up to the headboard, and threaded the cuffs around a bar. He held his hand out for Ignis' other wrist, which the advisor produced without contest. 

"And my crime?"

"Not relaxing. I worry about you, Iggy. So, I'm gonna make sure you relax, even if I have to force you to do it." 

"By binding me. I see."

"Not just by tying you up." Gladio rolled his eyes. He moved back to the night stand, and rifled through it until he found the two lengths of rope. Ignis had confessed he enjoyed the tight restraints around his ankles, especially because he could easily cover any remaining marks on his flesh.

The idea drove Gladio mad, and he acquiesced to Ignis' requests to mark him in easily hidden spots without much contest. 

He heard Ignis' breath hitch when he saw the ropes, and immediately settled back into the bed. 

"Gods, I love it when you take my control away, Gladio." 

Gladio chuckled, and grabbed Ignis roughly by the ankles. He yanked him taut, and heard his lover make a quiet, aroused noise as he did so. He dropped the ropes, and tugged down Ignis' pajama pants with little effort.

Only to see he wore no underthings. Gladio grinned, and leaned down to place a kiss on Ignis' bare hip. 

"Feeling frisky, baby?"

"I had assumed our evening would lead to the bedroom, and I didn't have the desire to replace another pair."

Gladio glanced away, guilty as accused. 

"I apologized!"

Ignis chuckled, and poked him with a toe as he shifted back to his ankles and grabbed a rope.

"I know you did, lovely. I don't regret a moment of it."

"Promise?" 

"On my life." 

Gladio smiled genuinely, and tapped his lover's ankle.

"As long as you promise. Spread your legs for me baby." 

Ignis complied, stretching his body taut, long legs spread to either side of the foot board. 

"Hnn...I love how flexible you are, baby."

"I'm well aware, love."

Gladio took one of his ankles in hand, and coiled the rope around it. He knotted it tightly, with a length attached to pull around the short post attached to the foot board. 

"This bed frame was one of the best choices we've made." 

Ignis smiled at his lover, and tugged at his bound ankle as Gladio shifted to the other. 

"I'm glad we agree on that." Gladio tugged Ignis' free ankle, eliciting a small, aroused gasp as he did so. He repeated the motion, binding that ankle to the other post, and sat back to admire his handiwork. 

"What now, Gladio?" 

"I'm gonna get you to relax the best way I know how." 

"The cheesecake and hopefully a bottle of wine?"

Gladio cursed silently. The damn wine. It has slipped his mind when he saw Ignis working when he arrived. He moved back to the night stand, and searched. 

"Ahhh. Here we go." 

He pulled out the bottle of lubricant, and the vibrating plug. Ignis looked at the plug curiously. 

"Ahh, there's my punishment. I've not seen that since I had to use it on you."

"You mean the time you made me come so hard I slept through training the next day? Yeah. I still have to pay you back for that one." 

"Preferably not tonight? I've meetings in the morning." 

"I know, I know. That's a Friday punishment." 

Gladio carried the plug and lube to the bed, and sat beside Ignis. He slipped his leg beneath his lower back, hoisting him up just enough to give him access to his ass. The pressure on the bindings made Ignis' ankles ache with a sweet, dull pain. 

Gladio uncapped the lube, and slicked his fingers up. He pressed one inside of Ignis, and smirked at the tiny mewl his boyfriend made. 

"Gods...your fingers feel -divine-"

He felt Ignis melt around his finger, the muscles relaxing and easily taking a second. He carefully stretched Ignis' hole, watching his chest heave with concentrated breaths. 

"Gladio, please..."

"I got you, babe. Shh."

Ignis swallowed hard, and gasped as Gladio added a third finger. 

"Almost..." 

Gladio pumped his fingers in and out of Ignis as he used his free hand to lube up the plug. He pulled his fingers out, much to Ignis' annoyance, as indicated by a quiet, wanting whine. He traded his fingers for the toy in a practiced motion, grasping the flared base of it, and easing it inside of Ignis. 

Ignis let his head lull to the side as he gasped out. He wiggled his legs out of the sheer desire to move anything. 

"Gl-Gladio...please touch me..."

The shield's lips curled into a smirk. He leaned over, and kissed the head of the advisor's semi-hard dick, just as he turned the toy's vibration setting on low. 

"O-oh, oh Gods..." Ignis gasped out. Gladio pulled his leg out from underneath of his lover, and gently patted his hip. 

"You okay, baby?" 

"Mmhm..." Gladio smiled at Ignis' contently aroused expression. He walked over to the night stand, and found one last item. A thick, leather gag. 

"Good." He pulled the gag taut over Ignis' mouth, and latched the leather strap behind his head. 

"Cause I forgot the wine. So I'm gonna go pick that up, now that I know you won't be working in the meantime."

"MN?!" Ignis' eyes went wide. He shook his head, and Gladio leaned to kiss him over the gag. 

"Shh. The liquor store is right down the street. You know I won't be gone long, and that plug should keep you busy. Lay back, relax. I promise I'll take care of you when I get back."

Ignis tugged against his bindings, and shook his head. He continued to protest into the gag, and looked at Gladio with wide puppy eyes. 

Gladio smirked, and leaned to whisper into his ear in a breathy, throaty voice. 

"Relax for me baby. I'll be back soon."

Ignis purred at the tone, but pouted at his lover regardless. He exhaled a defeated breath, and nodded. 

Gladio backed away, taking a last look over Ignis.

"Are you comfortable? Circulation okay?"

Ignis nodded. 

"Is the toy okay, or would you like me to turn it up?" 

Ignis shook his head. The low setting was more than capable of keeping him teased in the meantime. Gladio smiled at him, and rubbed his thumb along Ignis' calf.

"Okay baby. I promise I won't be long." 

Gladio left, and Ignis settled back against the bed. He arched his back to look at the bindings around his wrists, and twisted slightly. Left in the silence, bound taut, and only the buzzing of the toy to keep him. 

It would actually be relaxing if Gladio were beside him, having the bindings prevent him from doing anything but rest. An additional buzzing joined the toy, and he turned his head to see his phone screen lit with an incoming call. He tried to crane his neck to see who it was, but he had set the phone too far away. He made a distraught noise, and flopped his head back against the pillow.


End file.
